Once apon a dream
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: When Bella Swan found her boyfriend of almost 4 years cheating on her with her bestfriend everything changed. 3 months into her freshman year of college she finds out said bff is pregnant. 7 years laters she's is teaching his child, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I was going home for the first time since I graduated high school 7 years ago. I went to Columbia University and majored in elementary teaching. But after my mom passing and my dad's condition becoming worse I had to go home. I quit my job at a private elementary school in New York and moved back to Forks where I got a job there. I knew there were people that I was going to see that I didn't want to and things were going to travel fast.

My ex-boy friend in particular, we had dated since freshman year. This went crazy our senior year when we broke up because he had poor judge-meant and cheated on me with my best friend Tanya. I dove into school work focusing on graduating in the top ten percent and he went down. He was no longer first in our class, and he watched me make the valedictorian speech at our graduation. I went off to Columbia and he went off to Seattle. Three months into my freshman year I found out Tanya was pregnant and the child was his, I cried for weeks.

I ignored Forks and the only people I talked to were my parents. I dove into my school work again making little time to meet new friends. But as I walked along New York Harbor one day thinking about everything I met the person who changed my life around. Her name was Alice Brandon and she lived in her apartment with her best friend Rosalie and they were each dating sophomores who played football. Alice and Rosalie became my very best friends and their boyfriends Emmett and Jasper were my older brothers. As I graduated my senior year things with my parents turned horrible. My mother found out she had breast cancer and at the young age of 56 my dad had Alzheimer's.

When my mother past away 9 months ago my father barely remembered who she was. My heart broke that my father didn't know his wife any longer and that she was gone. I knew my father couldn't live alone anymore so I quit my job and packed up to move back to Forks and to take care of my father. When I couldn't take care of him anymore I moved him to a nursing home a visited him everyday after work. But when things got complicated they got worse than I ever imagined

Epov

The worst time of my life was when I made the mistake of cheating on Bella Swan my senior year. But that wasn't it; I had cheated on her with her best friend Tanya. After Bella and I had broken up I didn't stop seeing Tanya either. I focused on Bella and trying to get her back but kept fooling with Tanya. My grade point average went down and I wasn't the top in the class. Bella dove straight into her school work and by the end of the year she was valedictorian. Bella left earlier for Columbia while I went to Seattle for Washington State.

News traveled to me of Bella's parents and how things were becoming horrible. Renee Swan had developed breast cancer and not four months later her father found out about his Alzheimer's. Tanya and I had broken up not a month later and two months after that I found out she was pregnant and the child was mine. My parents were disappointed in me and for some reason my mother didn't believe the child was mine. I went back to Tanya to take care of what I did and when the baby was born in May Tanya left leaving me to take care of our daughter who I name Carter Juliet.

She grew up with me and after everything Esme doubted she was mine. No-one could doubt it after seeing her piercing green eyes and he auburn colored hair. I took care of her while I was a music major and going to school and having a young daughter wasn't ideal. I moved back to Forks after school teaching piano to children and teenagers, and that was when I learned of Renee Swans death. My parents were invited to the funeral but I didn't not attend not wanting to see Bella. They came back with the news of Bella being heart broken because her father remembered nothing about her mother. That was the last I heard of everything until school started in September and Carter started first grade.

Bpov

I knew I had changed a lot since high school. I wore make-up everyday, and I could walk in high heels. I didn't mind skirts and dresses, and it didn't take me 15 minutes to get ready. As September third came I got up two hours before I had to be at school to get ready. After taking a shower I did my hair till it was curled and flowed down my shoulders. I slipped in my white Moschino dress and put on a pair of red high heels. I did my make up and skipped downstairs to get some breakfast trying not to ruin all my hard work. Right before I left I brushed my teeth and checked to make sure my outfit was okay.

I jumped in my black Escalade and started driving to the elementary school where I spent the earlier years of my life. I walked to my class room which I designed to be fun and an interesting place to learn in. Things that could distract the kids but also be educational at the same time. I took the seating chart out of my bag and started putting name cards and a little present on the desk for each of the students when they came in. Their names were also on their cubbies so they would always know where their things went. When the children started arriving with their parents I welcomed each and everyone one of them and even met some of the parents.

One of the parents was talking to me and she seemed so kind "You're new in Forks?" she asked and I smiled. "I lived here my whole life but I went away to college at Columbia University." I said and she looked at me funny. "Are you 22?" she asked and I laughed but shook my head. "No, I'm 26. I taught at a private school in New York for a while, but I had to quit my job in June." I said, "Why are you back here?" she asked and that's when I saw him walk in. "Ms. Swan" I shook my head "Sorry, um, my mother passed nine months ago and my father has Alzheimer's. I came back to take care of him, but I had to move him to a nursing home because he was worse than I thought." That had concluded our conversation and I walked over to the new audition to my class.

"Hello, what's your name sweetie" I said and her (gulp) father looked at me. "I'm CJ, well Carter Juliet Cullen" she said proudly and I smiled. "Well I'm your teacher Ms. Swan; and if I remember you are sitting two rows back next to Angela Johnson." I said and she smiled "If you want to put your things in your cubby it is marked in the back of the room with a name tag." I said and she walked back to her cubby and then to her seat. "Bella" he said and I looked up at him with a glare. "Not now Edward" I said and he looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt you Bella" he said and I turned around. "Follow me" I said and I walked out in the hall. "I am not doing this, and I'm certainly not doing this here. This is the place I work and I'm not going to get fired because you are bring up things that aren't not related to my class or your daughter. I will speak to you if you have a concern with my class or your daughter. Now I have to go start the day, I will see you when you come pick Carter up at the end of the day, goodbye."

I walked back in the class room and left Edward in the hall way. "Good morning class, I know I introduced myself this morning but I'm Ms. Swan and I will be your teacher for the year." I smiled and they looked at me. "I am going to share three things with you and after I am finished we are going to go around the class and do the same with everyone. My real name is Isabella but my friends call me Bella, I'm 25 years old, and I like chocolate cake." I smiled and the kids looked back at me knowing this was going to be fun.

"My name is Lane, I live with my grandma, and my favorite superhero is Spiderman." I smiled. "Lane will you pick on someone with their hand raised please." He pointed to a boy in the back and everyone put their hands down as he stood up. "My name is Conner Lee, I have a sister in the 5th grade, and I like lemon bars." He pointed to a little girl "My name is Kaylin Joyce Hatton, I'm 7 years old, and I like pink." "My name is Fawn Dear, I have three older brothers, and I like playing cello." "I'm Tanner Parton, I love Disney channel, and my favorite shower is Phineas and Ferb." "I'm Kyle Tanner, I was in the first grade last year, and I'm ADD." He said pointing to Angela. "My name is Angela, I just moved to Forks, and I used to live in Boston." She said and I smiled. "I'm Ryan, I hate rain, and I love green" he said quickly and I laughed. "I'm Leah Adian, I like purple, and I love princesses." She said and I saw Carter smile. "Carter since your last why don't you give us four things." I said and she nodded. "My name is Carter Juliet Cullen, I don't know who my mom is, I was raised by my dad who is a music teacher at the high school, and my favorite sport is football." She said and the girls looked at her funny while the boys smiled.

For the rest of the day I explained class rules and when parents came to pick kids up I had them put everything away nicely and collect their things from their cubbies. Twenty minutes later most of the kids were gone but Carter was the only one left. "Where's your dad sweetie?" I asked and she looked at me. "The high school doesn't get out until 3:00, it's only 2:45." She said looking down and I smiled at her. "It's okay sweetie, do you want to color?" I asked and she nodded as I handed her a coloring page and some crayons. Twenty minutes later Edward was running into my class room and he saw me at my desk and Carter coloring. "I'm sorry, the high school doesn't get out till three, and they rose time but half an hour." He said and I looked up. "I was informed, but can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and he nodded. "You really should have told me, I am glad to stay for a little or walk her over to the high school but I don't appreciate being left in the blue." I said and he looked at me "Carter your dad is here to get you." I said and she got her stuff and she walked over with her dad. "By Ms. Swan I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving and I smiled at her.

Epov

It sure was a surprise when I saw Bella was Carter's teacher this morning. She was different than high-school and she had most defiantly grew up. Her curves were more defined, her hair was longer, she did her make-up, and she defiantly dressed better. It wasn't that I didn't like the old Bella because I did; I just liked the new Bella too. As we walked out to our car Carter talked non-stop about how Bella was a fun teacher. Behind us I heard the running of high heels and in front of me was a tall russet skinned man with a bouquet of roses.

All of a sudden Bella ran past us an into the mans arms. "Jake I missed you so much, I can't believe you're here, you're early" she said but she was cut off by a kiss. That was when I noticed the ring on her finger, she was engaged. All of a sudden more people stepped out an Bella squealed running to hug the two girls who were beautiful. "I missed you so much, now let us see the ring" the shorter one said and Bella held her hand out. The other two girls started squealing and that's when I noticed my cousin Emmett and he noticed me.

"Edward, I haven't seen you since Carter was a week old." He said and Bella looked up an tensed in her fiancés arms. She whispered something to the girls and after that they glared at me. "Uncle Emmett!" Carter said letting go of my hand and running in her uncle's arms. Emmett looked clueless to what was going on with the girls but Bella's fiancé and the other guy didn't. "We were all heading back to Bella and Jake's you should come hang out with us." He said "NO" Bella shouted and Emmett looked at her. "You'll like him Bella, come on he's a really nice guy." He said and Bella laughed and turned to Emmett. "You really expect me to like the guy who cheated on me with my best friend and then had her kid." I said and Emmett's face tensed. "That was you" he said and I gulped and nodded.

"Sorry kid, but we got to go." Emmett said putting down Carter and the six of them walking away without turning around. "Daddy, what did Ms. Swan mean about cheating on her with her best friend and having her kid?" Carter asked an I knew it was time to explain. Once we got home I sat her down to explain and I knew she was going to take this hard. "Daddy dated Ms. Swan in high school and she had a best friend named Tanya, your mother, and daddy made a big mistake. Daddy fooled around with Tanya and Ms. Swan found out and broke up with me. After we graduated Tanya found out she was pregnant and nine months later we had you." I said and she looked up at me. "I wish Ms. Bella was my mommy instead of that stupid lady who left us." She cried and ran to her room.

I tried to calm her down but all she wanted was Bella. I knew she barely knew her but I could tell she already thought of her as a mother. When I called Esme to try and calm her down she didn't work either and I really thought it was time to try Bella. So I picked up my phone and dialed Emmett's number hoping he would let me speak to Bella.

Bpov

When we all got home I sat down and retold everyone the story of Edward and I. Jake wanted to punch him in the face and Emmett was pissed at his cousin. We had ordered pizza when Emmett's phone started going off. He picked it up without looking at caller id and he put it on speaker. "Hello?" "Emmett, it's Edward. I don't know what to do, Carter won't stop crying and she won't let Esme or I in." he said and Emmett perked right up. "I'm on my way over." He said "No, she doesn't want anyone. She keeps saying she wants Miss Bella." He said and my head perked up. I stood up and Emmett smiled. "We'll be over in a minute." He said and Edward thanked us. "Bella you don't have to go, not after what he did to you." Jake said and I looked at him. "It's not for Edward, it's for Carter and I can't do this to a child Jake, I'll be back in a little."

Emmett drove me to Edward's house and when we got there Edward was there opening the door. "Where's her room?" I asked. "Upstairs third door on the right," he said and I knocked on the door. "Go away" she cried "Carter it's Bella open up." I said and the door opened. I walked inside and I saw Carter lying on her bed spread crying. I shut the door and locked it before I walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "Sweetie what's wrong, did daddy say something that upset you?" I asked and she shook her head. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked and she sat up wiping her eyes wit her sleeve. "Daddy told me what happened when he was in high school, and I know how all the kids were looking at me today. They all have complete families with a mommy and a daddy when I only have a daddy." She said tears coming down her face.

I picked her up and put her on my lap. "A family isn't only made up of a mommy and a daddy, or brothers and sisters. A family is people who love you and want to be around you. Are you said because Tanya isn't here?" I asked and she nodded. "I want a mommy like every other boy and girl in my class." She said and I wiped her tears from her face. "I want a mommy like you, someone who will always be here; I want you to be my mommy." She said and for the first time I really thought about what happened. "Honey, I can't be your mommy but I promise I will always be here for you." I said and she nodded. A couple minutes later she fell asleep and tears were coming down my face. I walked down stairs and Edward and Emmett were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee waiting for me.

"She's asleep" I said and Edward took a deep breath. "Thank-you so much" Edward said and I nodded and Emmett looked at me. "Bella why are you crying?" he asked and I shook my head wiping my tears. "I'm just tired" I said and Emmett and I walked to the front door and drove home. Later that night was the first time in six years I cried myself to sleep over Edward Cullen.

**So what do you think? It just an idea that popped into my head, please review and let me know what you think. I wanted to say the contests I had up have been canceled because I haven't gotten enough entries ******** anyway please read and review the story!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov (Two months into the school year)

When I woke up on Wednesday morning it was because my phone was ringing. I picked it up sleepily and yawned "Hello?" I asked "Ms. Swan this is Irina Denali from Forks nursing home, we have some disturbing news for you." She said and I woke straight up. "What is it?" I asked and in my mind I was hoping it wasn't what I was thinking. "Your father passed this morning, one of the nurses checked on him around 3:00 and he was sleeping, and the next time she went in around 5:00 he had passed." She said and I nodded to my self as tears came down my face. "Do I have to make the arrangements now or can I later?" I asked "Later is fine, I'm sorry to call with this news." She said and I hung up the phone.

I hung the phone up in the kitchen and then I dropped down to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in them. I don't know how long I cried but my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said "Ms. Swan this is principal James, one of the other teachers brought your students in with hers, is everything okay?" he asked and for the first time I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. "I need to ask you if I can take some time off, my father just passed." I said more tears coming. "Take as much time as you need" he said "Thank you." And we hung up.

I knew talking about it was the best thing to do but I couldn't do it. I buried my head in my knees again and started crying. I don't know what time it was but my door opened and someone stopped right in their tracks. "Bella are you okay?" it was Rose and I shook my head. "Honey what happened?" "Charlie passed away last night." I said crying and she held me close. "Bella, can you take anymore bad news?" She asked and I looked at her. "I can take it" is said and she looked down. "Tanya is back in town, and I saw her with Jake last night, they were making out." She said and I looked down. "Can you call Jake and see if he will come over?" I asked and she nodded dialing his number.

Fifteen minutes later Jake was over at my house and I had Rose go upstairs. "Bella what's wrong?" he asked and I looked down. "You cheated on me" I said and his eyes widened. "Bella I didn't mean to it was a mistake." He said and I nodded. "You know that was the same thing Edward said to me when he cheated on me with that slut!" I said and he looked down. "You did this two months before our wedding, I have everything and now I need to return it. My wedding dress, Alice and Rose's bride's made dresses, and everything else I had planned needs to be canceled." I said and he looked down. "Can we try and fix it please?" he asked in a small voice, and I shook my head. "You need to go Jake; I can't be with you, not after this. When we started going steady I told you how I felt about cheaters and you said you would never do that to me. Well you did" I said and he stayed quiet.

"She's sitting in your car right now isn't she?" I asked and he nodded. "Bella I never meant to hurt you, but I know I made the biggest mistake of my life, you really are perfect, but I think we may have done the right thing. We are totally different people, and maybe we should just be friends." He said and I smiled, maybe this was the right thing. As I walked Jake to the door I turned to him and gave him a hug. "If she is the one, I really hope you two are happy. I just want you to be happy." I said and he kept me in the hug and kissed my head. He opened the door and I stopped him for a second. "Jake, I wanted to let you know, Charlie passed away early this morning." I said tears coming down my face. "Are you okay?" he asked and I looked down. "I will be, but there is someone I need to see, someone I need to talk to." I said and I think Jake knew who. "He would be crazy if lost you a second time." He said giving me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I watched Jake walk back to his car where Tanya was sitting. When Jake got in the car he gave Tanya a kiss on the cheek and she turned and looked at me. I looked down and I ran to the car quickly. "Jake!" I said and got out of the car quickly. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked and I pulled the ring off my finger. "I can't have this anymore. Since we're not engaged anymore it would be wrong to wear it." I said and I placed my ring in his hand. He pulled me into a hug as he kissed my head, and I saw the silver Volvo pulling around the corner. Jake turned around and I half smiled, "Do what you need to." He said and Edward got out of the car with Carter.

"Bella, Carter said you weren't at school today, is everything okay." He asked and that was when I finally broke down for good. I could see Tanya looking at Carter and I knew Edward saw her, but right now he was focusing on me. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder, "Is Rose inside?" he asked looking at her car and I nodded. "CJ will you go inside with Rose please?" he asked and I could hear her running inside. "Edward, she needs you don't let her go." I was surprised to hear these words come out of Tanya's mouth but she looked at me. "I wasn't ready to be a mother, and I know I made a mistake taking you from Bella, and leaving my baby. But overall I think I made the right choice, because Bella is going to be a better mother to her than I ever will be." She said and Edward looked at her as he held me.

"I think now that I've seen you, I have some closer that you are never going to take Carter away from me, she's my life." He said and she nodded. Jake and Tanya drove off and Edward rested his chin on the top of my head. All of a sudden he picked me up and brought me inside. When he saw Rose and Carter in the living room he brought me upstairs. I knew we weren't going to do anything, and after six years of being apart we couldn't take that step right now. Edward looked at me and pulled me close. "Bella" he started and it went on from there.

**xXx**

**Edward Cullen**

I was happy that I had some closer from Tanya, and she wasn't going to one day take Carter away from me. I had carried Bella inside and brought her upstairs, we needed to talk about everything. I set her on her bed and then sat next to her and she looked at me. "Bella" I started and she looked up at me. "I am truly genuinely sorry for what I did back in high school. I can't blame it on anything other than me not getting what I wanted from you and when I finally did I felt so guilty because you hadn't found out about Tanya. I was a stupid hormonal teenage boy who only wanted sex, in return you broke up with me, Tanya got pregnant, and then I was left with a 2 day old daughter who would never know her mother." I said and she looked at me and then looked away like she was hiding something.

"What's going on Bells, I know there is something you're not telling me." I said and I saw one single tear run down my face. "The night we slept together that one time, there was a hole in the condom." She said and I looked at her, "Bella" I started and she cut me off. "Right after I found out about Tanya pregnant, I found out I was." She said and she looked down crying again. "I was too young, I had yet to meet Alice and Rose, and my parents were already disappointed in me. I didn't, I don't, believe in abortion, but I had a son and he was premature. He survived, but I couldn't take care of him, not with no support." She said and I looked at her.

"I had a family set up for adoption, a perfect new born baby, but right after they had taken him from the hospital to go home they were in a car accident. He and his adoptive parents died in that crash. I had named him Masen Anthony and he looked just like you, I wish I wouldn't have given him up, but I knew he would have been better off. He isn't here right now, but God needed him for another purpose, he's with Elizabeth and Edward right now." She said and I could see she was crying. "You made the right choice, with no-one to help you and going threw everything alone it was hard for you. Naming him after me was sweet, but maybe he really did need to be with my parents." I said and I pulled her into a hug. "Does anyone else know about him?" I asked and she nodded.

"The only reason Jake didn't kick your ass the first day you met him was because he knew that I had a son with you. Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, I never told, it was to sore of a subject for me." I said and at this moment I knew I needed this woman in my life. In that time we talked about everything and ended up falling asleep. We were woken up by Rose taking a picture and Carter giggling. Bella was still sleeping and I looked at my daughter and slowly slide out of bed quietly coming behind them. "You think you can giggle and get away with it? I don't think so." I said laughed as I picked Carter up and put her over my shoulder. She started giggling and Bella pushed her self up and laughed. One day I wanted to make this my perfect family.

**A/N this is supposed to be a short story, so yes next chapter will be the last chapter, please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov (three years later)

Today was the day I would walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen. I would earn a nine year old daughter and a family that would always love me. Jake had married Tanya last year and they were expecting a baby boy in August. Alice and Jasper married right after Edward and I had gotten together. Rose and Emmett have yet to tie the knot and Rose keeps dropping hints but Emmett never seems to catch on. I was sitting in the church dressing room staring at my reflection, it didn't look me.

In a matter of minutes I would come out of the room and walk down the aisle to marry my future husband. I stood up and looked in the full length mirror. I stared at my dress, I was lucky to find it. I knew the moment I saw it was perfect. I thought the dress had cost to much but after arguing on the phone with Edward for almost an hour he told me price didn't matter and I was to buy it.

The dress was short sleeve and low cut. The top part near the breast was beaded and then it flowed down into a mermaid cut. There was a knock on my door and Jake stepped in the room. Since my father wasn't here he was walking me down the aisle and giving me away. The music started and the doors opened to where Alice and Rose were walking and then it was my turn. The wedding march started Jake and I started walking, all I could see was Edward and he was perfect. Once I got to the end I couldn't pay attention to anything until I heard "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." And that was music to my ears.

**A/N I know it was short, but I have something better for all you readers. I have a preview of the new story I am writing, and no this one isn't a short story. So here** **is the preview. **

**Isabella Swan is a lawyer is Seattle Washington. She is on the search for love but so far it sucks. She buries herself in work and leaves time only for friends and family. Edward Cullen is a business man who was sucked into the family business and defiantly needs and escape. After taking separate paths with his long term girlfriend things don't good for him, until he meets a certain sexy lawyer at his best friend house. **


End file.
